


Scares and Cuddles

by Strangette



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Vampire Tanaka Gundham, Werewolf Soda Kazuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangette/pseuds/Strangette
Summary: Gundham was sitting alone in his house when suddenly Kazuichi calls him and asks Gundham to come pick him up.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Scares and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on here, so I hope you all enjoy. I apologize if I got the characters wrong. 
> 
> Some notes before beginning-  
> All characters here belong to Danganronpa, I do not own them.  
> These also differ from the actual ideas and concepts of werewolves and vampires, though they are still called those. Some notable differences is that werewolves in this can shift at will and naturally have tails and wolf ears, though they do forcibly shift into a wolf during the full moon, and vampires only get irritated in the sunlight. Another notable difference is that both vampires and werewolves are immortal.

When people think of vampires during Halloween, they likely imagine the vampires lurking around in the dark. This was not the case for one certain vampire, who was watching the television and drinking human blood from a wine glass. The human blood was obtained in nonlethal ways, obviously, he wasn’t cruel enough to kill a bunch of people and animals just to keep himself well fed. This oddly dressed vampire is named Gundham Tanaka, and he was waiting for his werewolf boyfriend, Kazuichi Soda, to return home safely.  
The television was mostly background noise, Gundham’s focus mainly being on the wine glass of blood as he slowly tilted and swirled it, watching the hot pink liquid move. Staring at the blood swirl made him think, and thinking made him worry a bit. He trusted Kazuichi, he really did, but Kazuichi was with a bunch of humans who didn’t know he was a werewolf and they were watching scary movies. Scary movies always made Kazuichi freak out, and him freaking out risked what he truly was being caught. Kazuichi was a kind werewolf, but in the eyes of many humans, a werewolf is a werewolf and a vampire is a vampire, and they wouldn’t care if a werewolf or a vampire died.  
Perhaps it was because of his paranoia that Gundham heard his phone ring in the other room almost immediately and had quickly walked into the room. He took one last look back into the room, cringing at the small amount of blood that spilled onto the coffee table when he quickly placed the wine glass down. He quickly decided he would clean it up later, since it’s not like anyone ever gets invited over anyways, and if they did, he could always claim that any remaining stains on the table were from either him or Kazuichi injuring themself and getting blood on the table. He quickly picked up the phone and saw it was Kazuichi calling, which prompted him to answer the call and put the phone up to his ear. The first thing he heard was soft sniffling.  
“Hey Gundham…. could you come pick me up? Things got out of hand…… and I’m not sure if I can stay here…..” Kazuichi croaked quietly. He sounds as if he’s been crying, and he probably has. Gundham remembers learning that werewolves can be triggered by being extremely frightened, and Kazuichi has never been one to handle scary movies well. Kazuichi had brushed this off though, insisting that he’d be fine and he has brushed off their hangouts too many times to do the same to this one.  
“My Dark Prince, I will try to arrive as soon as I am able to. Until I arrive, do you want to stay on call to help you calm down?” Gundham spoke softly, already getting things ready to leave. He heard a soft sound of agreement come from Kazuichi, then the only sound over the call was Kazuichi’s shaky breathing and the faint sound of the television in the other room. Gundham assumed Kazuichi was either in a bathroom or some kind of guest room, since he was probably either hiding or used the excuse of needing to use the bathroom to hide in a locked room.  
The next hour seemed to pass by in a haze. Gundham vaguely remembers the next few events. He had grabbed his coat, got into the car, and was helping Kazuichi calm down over the phone, then the drive seemed to pass by in a blur of conversations and advice that passed between him and Kazuichi. Eventually, he had arrived at the house of the person hosting the scary movie night, made up some excuse, his overzealous speech causing the person who answered the door to tune him out, and managed to get Kazuichi into the car. The drive back was mostly a blur of events as well.  
Gundham helped Kazuichi to the couch, sparing a glance to the now partially congealed blood in the wine glass. He sat down beside Kazuichi, gently rubbing the shorter male’s back and holding him close. The sound Kazuichi was making would likely frighten most humans, it sounded like a cross between human and wolf whimpering, though Gundham didn’t mind it and instead focused on helping Kazuichi calm down.  
“My Dark Prince, do not fret, for no harm shall come to you while I am here,” Gundham spoke softly, continuing to gently rub his back. The strangely dressed vampire found himself smiling a tiny bit while looking at Kazuichi’s now black hair with a single streak of the pink he had used to dye all of it to. He had dyed it back to its actual color as a small step in working on his self-confidence, this was paired with getting new clothes that he actually liked. The pink streak in his hair was meant to serve as a reminder of who he once was and how much he has improved since then, that was what he told Gundham.  
“Jeez, Hamster-chan, what did I ever do to deserve you?” Kazuichi laughed, though the laugh sounded tired and a bit forced. It seems as though it is just an attempt at lightening the mood by using that old insult, which eventually became a small joke between the two of them and a pet name Kazuichi would jokingly use, this seems to work a little bit when Gundham smiles a bit again and gives him a small kiss on the forehead.  
“You simply existed, my hellhound,” Gundham muttered, gently running his fingers through Kazuichi’s hair. He continued doing that, and eventually Kazuichi had calmed completely down. Eventually, Kazuichi fell asleep while laying on Gundham. Gundham didn’t stay up for much longer either, deciding that relaxing throughout the night with some blood and either television or a book can wait until another night.  
The rest of the night was spent with the vampire and the werewolf peacefully sleeping on the couch. Whilst they were napping though, their third housemate, a magic-user named Sonia Nevermind, had arrived back at the house. She immediately noticed them, silently closed the door, gently draped a blanket over the both of them, and went to her room…… She may have also taken a few pictures to tease them a bit about in the morning.


End file.
